25 Random Words
by Tie-grr
Summary: Some little drabbles to keep the ideas flowing.. 25 challenge words, 75 ish words per challenge.


_So, I found this challenge on a fiction for 'The Nanny' and I am too lazy to come up with new words for each fandom. So I am just going to use the same 25 words for each one I write.. This one came to me the easiest, I hope you enjoy. Write a 75 word drabble for each word, totalling 25 different words. It is something to keep the creative juices flowing :)_

* * *

**Chain**

The metal links were cool on her neck but they quickly warmed at the skin contact. His gloves had offered the metal no head and the same thick leather brushed over her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

He had bought her little things before but never something like this. This necklace was a gift, not just necessities like everything else. This was special and she would treasure it.

* * *

**Frame**

The frame was what had drawn him to this particular piece. He enjoyed the park scene but the frame was a piece of beauty that only paled in comparison to one other thing in his home. Evey.

He ran his fingers over the dips and grooves of the frame, appreciating how it felt to touch.

"V?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and quickly hid his hands from view.

* * *

**Ladybug**

He had brought her flowers in an attempt to bring some life to her captivity. She had appreciated the gesture, but what she really loved was the little ladybug she'd found amongst the petals. It was crawling across the back of her hand when realisation dawned on her. It was trapped down here just like she was.

* * *

**Price**

How much had prices gone up since she was underground? She could have sworn bread wasn't this expensive last October. Of course, she had no idea as V always brought food home to her. Just the thought of V made her stomach turn and her heart ache at the same time. She would see him again soon, she had promised after all. She handed over the money to the girl behind the counter.

* * *

**Team**

The whole of London had thought of them as a team but the truth was that she was his victim. No, she had been. She was his friend, his partner.. His love. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks, what she wouldn't give to be a team again.

* * *

**Border**

Where had the lines been blurred? When had he allowed himself to open his heart and all in love? There was no clear border in these things. They just happened and now he was alone and heartbroken. He should have stayed on the other side of this nonexistent border.

* * *

**Gold**

Her room was stacked full of books which V had collected over the last twenty years. Most were old books, some were newer, but she had noticed that almost all of them had their titles emblazoned upon them in gold.

She had never really liked the colour before but it looked so elegant and graceful to her now, just like V.

* * *

**Innocent**

She was an innocent bystander; he had dragged her into his life and disrupted her own. No longer was she innocent in the eyes of the police, especially after pepper spraying one of them to save him . He couldn't just leave her there to be arrested. He'd have to take her with him.

* * *

**Temper**

Once upon a time, he had possessed a wicked temper due to the hatred that boiled through his veins. Over the years his temper and hatred had calmed into a weapon that he could use for his vendetta. But, as it turned out, all it took was a little nudge to send him right back a terrible temper.

The Bishop had been lucky, escaping V's full fury, but his training dummy was not. Her betrayal had hurt like hell.

* * *

**Wheel**

"A wheel? You got a whole wheel?"

"Yes, I did." She was looking at him as if he had two heads and he smirked beneath his mask.

"You stole a whole cheese wheel from Sutler?"

* * *

**Rhythm**

One thing she knew from watching him was that he had great rhythm. She would often catch him whistling, humming and even singing once or twice. It was nice to see him at ease in his home. She had even seen him drumming his fingers along to the beat. Just the memory of it made her smile.

* * *

**Freckle**

"You can even see the freckles on her nose."

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, the detail is exquisite."

"It's beautiful."

He could think of far more beautiful things than that painting.

* * *

**Rock**

Of all things, a bloody rock had crippled him. He had landed on the rock and injured his ankle during a fight. Now that the adrenaline had faded and the fatigue of the fight was settling in, the injury was starting to bother him.

Any normal person would be unable to walk at all but he was more than able to limp along. It was this limp that had alerted Evey.

"V! You're hurt, let me help you!"

Maybe he shouldn't curse that rock.

* * *

**Shelf**

"V, you could really do with another shelf or two in this place. Especially in my room. I am half afraid that those stacks of books will fall down on me one day."

"Anything for you, Evey." She ignored the shiver that ran down her spine when he said such words in that delicious voice of his.

* * *

**Windshield**

Pieces of glass fell from him as he made his way back through the streets of London with his parcel tucked securely under his arm. The glass came from the windshield of some Ford a few hundred metres back, which now had a deceased fingerman sticking out of it. Quite simply, he shouldn't have tried to apprehend him, the idiot. At least there was no glass in the present he carried.

* * *

**Activity**

"V, we should do something." She was getting quite bored of just sitting around the Shadow Gallery.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, an activity. Please?" She begged him, taking the book from his hands.

"We could watch a movie?"

"How about a walk? It's late.. Please, V?" She could tell he was thinking hard about his answer.

"All right."

* * *

**Blanket**

He watched as she carefully opened the package he had brought her, relieved to see a distinct lack of glass. He just hoped she liked it.

"V.." She gasped and he knew that she did like it. It had been a good choice.

She pulled the thick blanket free of its wrapper and wrapped it around her shoulders, cuddling down to get warm. "Thank you so much, I love it."

* * *

**Headline**

She had made the headlines; the police were looking for her, blaming her for what had happened. They claimed that she was working with her captor. They had it oh so wrong, if they only knew. She sighed and put the paper back down, ignoring the bold letters on the front. Maybe one day what they said about her would be tree, maybe one day she would show them. With V by her side.

* * *

**Hydrant**

She had looked at all the pieces in the gallery over the past few months. They were all so beautiful and elegant, a testament to the tastes of the man who brought them all together.

But one picture had her stumped at times. There was a piece in the background of a park scene from the 19th Century that she couldn't figure out. It looked like a red fire hydrant.

* * *

**Stove**

Every morning she would come out of her bedroom to find him standing at that stove. No matter what time she awoke, he would always have breakfast ready within just a few minutes of her arrival. At times like these she thought he might have been psychic. But she had come to love seeing him at that stove. Not only did he create fantastic food but he was at ease there.

* * *

**Beetle**

"V!"

He came running at the sound of her scream, stopping abruptly in the doorway to her bedroom. "What is it?"

"There!" She yelped, pointing at something small and black moving across the end of her bed. He tried hard not to laugh as he approached it.

"It is a beetle, Evey."

"I hate them!" She cried, bunched up against the wall.

"I shall deal with it then." He laughed warmly.

* * *

**Gate**

She was passing through the gate when he grabbed her. She was absolutely terrified but he held on tight so that she couldn't get away. She would come to realise that she was better off this way. If he hadn't taken her then the fingermen would and Creedy would not stop like he would. She was better off with him. Even if she came to hate him. It was worth it.

* * *

**Green**

The blanket he had brought her was a dark green colour and it was safe to say that she had fallen in love with it straight away. The nights, and days, were becoming colder the further they travelled into Winter and she had been feeling the chill most mornings. His thoughtful gift was something she used every single day. She was cuddled on the sofa, wrapped up in it when he came home. She didn't look at him but she heard his warm laughter.

* * *

**Harbour**

She was looking long and hard at a painting of a harbour, it was one of his favourite pieces, but he was hardly paying attention to it. He was looking at her instead. She had that blanket wrapped around her shoulders, all he could really see was the top of her head, but she had never looked more attractive to him in all the months she'd spent with him.

* * *

**Magazine**

She had requested a magazine, not of any particular sort, just something to read, but he had no idea what he was going to get her. He had brought her things before but mainly she had been reading books of his. With a shrug, he swiped some magazine that was full of celebrity gossip, the things in which he had absolutely no interest. But beside it was an old newspaper, screaming about how he was terrorising London with his accomplice, Evey Hammond.


End file.
